


Like Daughter, Like Fathers

by MrTibblesOnTheCase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Harry Potter, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTibblesOnTheCase/pseuds/MrTibblesOnTheCase
Summary: Cute domestic snapshots of Draco and Harry's life as first time fathers.This story is officially finished and fully updated. Visit @Swish.and.fic on instagram to see the illustrations that my friend did to go along with this story (especially the final picture, it's so adorable. I literally grin like an idiot every time I see it!). https://www.instagram.com/swish.and.fic/One day I will figure out how to embed the images into my stories here, but today is not the day hahaA massive thank you to @OllieMaye for being a wonderful Beta!I do not own these characters nor this world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Like Daughter, Like Fathers

"We're finally alone," Harry said with an exhausted sigh as he shut the door behind them with a thud. Harry rested against it and let out a huff of relief allowing his body to sag further into the wooden barricade separating them from their excited family and friends.

"I thought they'd never leave," Draco responded softly, looking at the newborn in his arms. Harry locked the door and approached his husband. 

"I know," Harry said smiling and wrapping one arm around the small of Draco's back. Draco leaned his head into the rook of Harry's neck.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Draco nuzzled his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry rested his cheek on Draco's head and kissed his hair.

"Me neither," Harry said lifting his free hand to trace the back of his knuckle gently across the baby's cheek. His baby's cheek-no, _their_ baby's cheek.

"She's perfect," Draco whispered, looking at the bundle in his arms. "Our beautiful Lily." They stood like that, trying to memorise all of the details of their daughter's tiny, delicate face. Time stretched on, and Harry thought that there was no way he could ever be happier than he was at this moment.

~~~~~

Harry woke from a deep sleep alone in his bed. He swung his legs over the edge and rubbed at his bleary eyes, yawning. The smell of breakfast teased and tantalised his senses. He trudged downstairs, hoping his husband was making enough breakfast for the both of them. Harry could hear someone talking as he reached the bottom of the stairs and paused to listen.

"... say dada. Da-da, I know you can say it. Dada," Draco crooned at their daughter. Harry grinned, realising what Draco was trying to do. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Draco had his back to Harry as he continued to work on getting their daughter to say her first word. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and Kissed his neck.

"shes' going to say 'papa' first and you know it," Harry said into Draco's neck giving it a playful bite.

"Just like how she's going to be a Gryffindor? As if, Potter," Draco retorted, shifting away to continue cooking breakfast. Harry leaned over and kissed his daughter delicately.

"You're going to be a Gryffindor just like your papa, aren't you," he smiled and caressed her head. "Just like your papa," he finished, emphasising the syllables of his self-appointed title.

~~~~~

"Papa!" Lily begged and wobbled on her feet, rocking precariously as she reached for the biscuit in Harry's hands. Lily plopped down on her nappie-clad bottom and gave Harry a wide eyed, pleading look.

"Trying to butter me up?" Harry said, grinning at the little girl, knowing that it worked every time. "You can't have this, I already gave you one." Lily's plump lower lip pushed out and her chin began to dimple and quiver. Harry heaved a sigh as tears filled up her big blue eyes. He picked her up with one hand to sit with her on his knee. 

"Daddy's ging to kill me," Harry said under his breath as he broke the biscuit in half, bouncing lily placatingly. The moment the biscuit was in her chubby hand, the tears disappeared. She nibbled happily and hummed tunelessly as she ate.

"You are impossible," Draco said disappointedly from the doorway. "She knows exactly how to get what she wants."

"Very _cunning_ and _ambitious_ , I'd say," Draco finished in mock contemplation.

"You wish," Harry said, shaking his head. "She's her papa's girl." Harry said emphatically tot he little girl. Then he placed a loud kiss on her cheek tat made her erupt in a fit of giggles as though she hadn't been crying just moments earlier.

~~~~~

"Okay Lil'," Draco said crouched down to eye-level straightening the bow in her hair that he spent ages perfecting earlier that morning. "Be a good girl for your teacher. Listen and use your best manners."

"I know, Daddy," she said, looking away form them at the other little kids being dropped off for their first day of primary school.

"have fun today and learn a lot," Harry said, crouching down and mirroring his husband. He placed a hand on her tiny arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Bye Daddy," she said, throwing her arms around Draco and kissing him on his cheek. "Bye Papa," Lily said , doing the same for Harry.

"I love you Lily," Harry said as her small frame wrapped around him. He was surprised at how emotional the moment was. It was only primary school; he would see her this afternoon. However, something about it felt so permanent, like he was standing still, and she was speeding past him, growing impossibly older each day. His little girl. Both men straightened up and watched her approach another small child. 

"My name is Lily, do you want to be my friend?" She said to a little boy who was clutching an action figure as if it was the last object in the world. He looked up at her, sniffed, and nodded with a shy smile that curved his tiny mouth. Harry looked over to Draco and could see he was smiling despite glistening tears filling up his eyes.

" _Brave_ like her papa," Harry said grinning at Draco. Draco let out a wobbly half-laugh and turned away shaking his head.

~~~~~

Harry cracked open the door to his home and peeked around the edge of the barely open door. The coast was clear, but he waited a few moments, watching and listening for any signs of life in the home. When he was satisfied, he opened the door with the long, slender package held strategically behind himself and shut the door as quietly as he could. He crept through the front hall quickly and quietly. When he made it into the spare bedroom that had been converted into their top-secret gift wrapping room specially for Lily's birthday, he breathed a sigh of relief. If Draco caught him before he wrapped it, he would surely force him to return it before she saw it.

He wrapped the gift as quickly as he could, knowing he wouldn't be safe for long. As if he had just willed it, he heard the unmistakable sounds of feet cascading down the stairs rushing to discover him. He cursed silently to himself trying to fold up the last end of the package and securing it with tape. He smiled in triumph. Lily was going to love it, and Draco was going to kill him. However, it would be worth it to see her face light up with excitement. 

The door to the room suddenly burst open. Harry looked at the intruder with wide-eyed innocence. His daughter was a blur of colour jumping right at him. 

"I caught you, Papa!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was a sly, devious little monkey.

Harry laughed low and deep. "You know you're not allowed to be in here!" Harry scolded while he tickled her. She giggled as he corralled her into his arms and stood up. He continued to tickle as he hurried out of the room with her. 

"Can't let you peek at your gifts," Harry continued with clenched teeth and a wolfish grin. 

"What's going on here?" Draco asked suspiciously from the stairs.

"She's trying to peek at her birthday presents," Harry said shutting the door behind them. Before he could shift Lily in his arms to free up a hand, Draco closed the distance between them. He gave Harry and Lily a withering look, and reached for the door.

Not wanting her to have any more glances into the room, Harry ushered Lily into the living room and did his best to distract her with her magical colouring book and crayons. Once the lines of the book were filled in with coulour, the pictures came to life and it delighted Lily to no end. When she was fully enveloped in her art, Harry sheepishly approached the hallway. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as Draco warded the door to the room to keep Lily out. 

"Do you think she saw it?" Draco asked Harry expressionlessly.

"Probably," Harry said shrugging. "Did you know she got ahold of newspaper clippings for brooms and stuck them in my pockets?"

"Honestly?" Draco said, lips curling despite his best efforts. "We agreed to wait one more year," he finished pointedly. 

"I know," Harry said looking at his shoes. "She's been dropping hints for weeks, and she even got Ron involved." Draco laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "He got one for Rose when she turned seven," Harry finished lamely.

"I thought we agreed on eight," Draco said with eyebrows raised. "She's a _cunning_ little minx, isn't she?"

"Rather _brave_ of her to want to fly on a broom," Harry retorted defiantly. He relaxed in relif, glad that Draco hadn't hexed him to the end of the earth and back.

~~~~~

"Harry, come down here!" Draco called from downstairs. "Lily wrote us!"

"Don't read it without me!" Harry yelled as he hurried down from his office, taking two stairs at a time to see what his daughter had to say about her first week at Hogwarts. They had been patiently awaiting her first owl and held themselves back from writing her first. Neither one of them wanted to stifle her fun at school, but they missed her terribly. Harry practically slid through the door as he rushed to read over his husband's shoulder.

_Dear dads,_

_I'm a Hufflepuff! I couldn't believe it! The hat barely sat on my head and the next thing I knew I was sitting at their table. I've already made loads of new friends! My first week was good. I really liked Herbology with Uncle Neville and Charms is fun too._

_Papa, the DADA professor wants me to have you come in and talk to the class. I think I'd like that. Maybe wait until I miss you more first though._

_Daddy, the spells you showed me have already come up in some of my classes, so I think I'll get good marks this term. I'm going to try out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. It sounds like the team isn't very good so I might have a good chance. I'll tell you how tryouts go, I want to be a seeker just like you both._

_All of my love,_

_Lily_

"A... Hufflepuff?" Draco said in disbelief, spitting out the word as if it tasted bitter. Although Harry couldn't see his face, he could tell that underneath the feigned disappointment, he was truly proud. Draco made a good show of it though with grumbles of discontent, but Harry was just glad that she was happy.

"You showed her spells before starting school?" Harry asked Draco rounding on him with his eyebrows raised. "That's against the rules," Harry admonished his husband. 

"Arrest me then, _Auror Who Lived,_ " Draco challenged mockingly. Harry laughed as Draco stalked out of the room grumbling incredulously about how he'd never be able to support Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Harry stood to follow after Draco with a smile on his lips and a devious glint in his eye.

~~~~~

"Draco, we're going to be late for Lily's first Quidditch game!" Harry called up the stairs. He wondered how it could possibly take him so long. He wore black practically every day of his life, and it was a bloody enigma how it could take so long to pick out a black shirt and black trousers. Harry began pacing back and forth at the base of the stairs.

"Just another minute!" Draco shouted, sounding far away. Harry wrapped the Hufflepuff scarf he'd secretly purchased around his neck and threw a coat on. Harry continued to pace. 

"I will leave without you," Harry yelled up the stairs and noticed his husband standing at the top step.

Harry's jaw dropped as Draco walked down the stairs slowly with his head held high. Draco was head-to-toe clad with Hufflepuff pride. Harry bit back a smile, but it was extremely difficult when he noticed the large, yellow H on his cheek. Draco hadn't made eye contact with harry yet as he made his slow descent. Once he reached the last step, he spoke.

"Don't. Say. A. Single. Word." Draco crossed his arms in defiance. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut as he ushered Draco out of their front door, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
